The present invention relates to a shelf illumination device for illuminating a shelf board of a shelving system, including means for mounting the shelf illumination device on a component, in particular a shelf bottom of the shelving system, an illumination means support, an illumination means with a plurality of illumination means which is mounted on the illumination means support so as to be able to illuminate at least one of the shelf boards of the shelving system during operation, and an at least partially transparent label holder configured to receive at least one label, at least one shelf marker and the like.
Various embodiments of shelf illumination devices are known in the art. To date, two separate illumination means have been used in various shelf illumination devices for backlighting a label holder with a label received therein and the like, and for illuminating a shelf board of a shelving system. The structure of the prior art shelf illumination devices is complicated and therefore expensive because they require two separate illumination means. Furthermore, the label received by the label holder can frequently not be uniformly backlit. Label holders are also known which in combination with cold cathode fluorescent lamps or T5 fluorescent tubes, which have a beam, angle of 360°, are able to illuminate both the label and the shelf.